


Salt and Pepper

by aspen1156



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspen1156/pseuds/aspen1156
Summary: Aspen Taylor never thought she’d actually get selected to go on Love Island! But she did, and now she’s here, and this is her story.
Kudos: 1





	Salt and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Ao3 story, and i’m hoping for it to be long. This story is based off of Love Island The Game, and it will be thinly based on that storyline, but it will have different characters and challenges and such. Thank you for reading my story, and enjoy! :)

Aspen takes her suitcase and hops out of the jeep. She can't believe she's actually at the Love Island villa! She's so excited, that she trips on her heel and lands flat on her face. Sighing, she picks herself up and dusts her bikini off. She whispers to herself, "Damnit, I haven't even been here one whole minute yet, and i've already fell flat on my face!"   
She decides to walk, not run, to the entrance of the villa, trying to preserve what dignity she had left, feeling embarrassed. As she walks in the big double doors, she sees another girl. "Hey!” The girl squealed, “I'm Addison! I'm the first girl here, but i've already popped the bubbles!"   
Addison runs towards Aspen, and gives her a big hug, while holding a glass of champagne in her hand. She doesn't seem to spill any of it, surprisingly. Hugging the excited girl back, she says, “Hey girl! I'm Aspen, I’m 24, and I’m a movie producer from Bristol."   
"Such a pretty name!” Addison exclaims. “I'm 27, and I’m a bartender from Manchester."   
As she's speaking, another girl pops her head around the corner. She walks towards them, looking around. “Hi guys! I'm Willow!" Addison closes the space between them and hugs her. "What's up? I’m Addison, and this is Aspen. Aspen and I were just talking, I’m a bartender from Manchester," Aspen cuts her off. “And I’m a movie producer from Bristol." Addison winks at Aspen, and she thinks to herself, ‘She talks. A lot.’ As Aspen looks around, Willow starts talking. "I'm 22, and a digital artist from Newcastle."   
"Oh, that's really cool!" Starts Aspen, but another girl comes running in, who clearly has lots of energy, maybe more than Addison. She interrupts them excitedly. "Hi guys! I'm Sam, I’m 23, and I’m a hairdresser from Lincoln!" Aspen tries to talk, but Sam starts talking about her ride to the villa while reaching for the thin stemmed glasses and the alcohol. ‘Wow, she’s chipper!’ Aspen thinks to herself. One final girl rounds the corner as Aspen is looking up at the second floor. This girl looks more reserved, which is a relief. "Hey! I'm Amelia, I’m 25, and I’m from Liverpool. What do you guys do?" They all tell her their occupations, and then start chatting about their lives and past relationship failures, (hence why their in Love Island) when Addison gets a text. "Guys! I've got a text!" Addison says, excitedly. “The first text of the villa!” Everyone crowds around to try and get a look at the tiny screen. "Hello Islanders!” the text reads, “It's time to choose your couples! First up will be Aspen, then Sam, Willow, Addison, and Amelia. You will each meet the boys one by one. If the boy you fancy has been taken by one of the other girls, when it's your turn, you may steal that boy from the girl, leaving her single. #goodluck #stepforward" Addison speaks first. "Woah. Are you girls ready? I am!” She exclaims. going on, she says, “Aspen, go get your hottie!" Aspen had barely finished reading the text when Addison shoves her out the door. Blinking, her eyes finally adjust to the sunlight. What she sees amazes her. There are 5 gorgeous boys standing in a line in front of her. She takes a moment to look at all of them one by one. She scans the line left to right, then starts talking. "You!" she points at the boy on the far left. He has auburn hair, shaved on the sides and long on the top. He has a bright blue eyes and some tattoos scattered along his pale skin. “What's your name?" She says, smiling at him. The boy smiles back at her, and steps forward. He then starts talking. "Hey! I'm Carson, I’m 26, and I’m an actor from Birmingham." He then steps back, and Aspen looks onto the next boy. His hair has a sort of salt and pepper vibe going on, and he looks slightly older. "What’s your name?" She asks, eagerly, as he’s already caught her eye. As he steps forward, he winks and waves.   
"Hey gorgeous, I’m Mateo. I’m 29, and I’m the owner of my family business in Preston.” He steps back, while giving her another wink. 'Wow, this ones total hottie,' she thinks to herself, keeping her eyes on Mateo. She moves on, to the third boy in line. He is a brunette, with a stubble of a beard, and peach skin and a tattoo on his forearm of a cat. He looks a little nervous, as he looks at Aspen. "What’s your name, cutie?" She asks the brunette, while he steps forward, blushing. "Hi, I’m Grayson, and I live in Winchester. I’m a veterinarian." That’s all he says before he steps back, visibly a little intimidated from the other guys. she politely smiles at him, before she moves on. "What about you?” she asks, looking at the fourth boy. He has black hair, with dazzling emerald eyes and tan skin. He steps forward, looking Aspen in the eye. "Hi beautiful. I’m Oliver, and I model.” Aspen thinks for a moment, and then suggests flirtatiously, “So you know some moves?” after a moment he bursts out laughing, along with Aspen and the rest of the boys. Catching her breath, she moves on to the last boy. He looks younger, and has dark brown dreadlocks, chocolate brown eyes, and dark skin. Before she could even say a word, he says, “Saving the best for last, are we?” Aspen smiles, and replies with, “I guess we’ll have to wait and see. What’s your name, hun?" He steps forward, and smiles at Aspen. "I’m Ryder, I’m 22, and I’m a professional basketball player.” ‘Impressive,” She thinks to herself. She scans the line again, eyes lingering on Mateo, who is also looking at her. She then gets a text. “Boys, i’ve got a text!” “Aspen, as you have gotten to know each boy, please ask them to step forward if they fancy you. Then you may choose which guy to couple up with, even if they don't step forward. #decisions" “Ok guys, the important question. If any of you fancy me, please step forward!" The guys wait a moment, and she thinks nobody is going to step forward. Mateo steps forward first, giving Aspen another wink. She blushes, then collects herself to look at the other boys. Grayson stepped forward, and so did Carson. Aspen takes a moment to think, to decide who she wants to couple up with, and choose her words. "I’ve only known you guys for like what, 5 minutes? You guys all sound really great, but I have to go with my gut, and it’s telling me that i should couple up with... she looks at Mateo. "Mateo."   
She strides forward, and stretches her neck up to kiss his cheek. She felt his beard on her lips, and it wasn’t scratchy, it was surprisingly soft. collecting herself, she reaches her hand down and grabs his, and stands by his side. After a moment, Sam comes outside. She was skipping with excitement, and asked all the questions and went through all of the boys super quick. She said to the boys, in a seductive tone, “If any of you want to get me into bed, step forward!" ‘Wow, that’s forward,’ Aspen thinks to herself, politely smiling at Sam hoping that both Mateo wouldn’t step forward, and that Sam wouldn’t pick him. The boys exchange shocked looks, but Oliver steps forward right away. She eyes him hungrily, and says, “Ok then, what’s your name? You’re mine, at least for the night.” Oliver looks happy, and replies with, “Oliver, gorgeous,” and kisses her on both cheeks. Next to walk out was Willow, who timidly asks her questions, and ultimately chooses Grayson, who seems happy enough with her choosing him. She hugs him, and they hold hands. Addison came out next, and looked straight at Mateo. Aspen thinks, ‘Who can blame her? He’s hot as hell! But please, please don’t choose him’ Addison gives Aspen a wink and looks at the other boys. Carson steps forward before Addison says a word, and she looks taken aback. “You like me that much?” She asks Carson, laughing. He says, “Of course I do! You’re stunning, and I certainly didn’t want anyone getting to you before I had my chance.” Addison laughs again, and chooses Carson, who has a huge smile on his face, and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Last to choose is Amelia, who looks longingly at Oliver but didn’t choose him. She looks at Ryder, intrigued by this last guy. She gave him a killer smile, and asks, “What’s your name, babes?" "Ryder," He says, smiling. "Well, Ryder, you're with me!" She walks over to him and he gives her a huge hug and puts his arm around her waist. “I’ve got a text!” yells Sam, reading it out loud. “Hey Islanders! It’s time to play a little game, to get to know each other! #introductions #truthordare”


End file.
